


i’ll go wherever you are (i’ll follow behind)

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, theyre young in their 20s and in love folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I was worried,” Merlin continues, “you are terribly careless.”





	i’ll go wherever you are (i’ll follow behind)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk but i have so many feelings for these two and i don’t really know what the universe is like but i tried lol.

Merlin wonders if he could ever get used to this. He wonders if he could ever get used to watching Harry stumble off his plane, one eye swollen shut, bruised and battered. He supposes it comes with the job but Harry’s reckless with very little concern for his own well being and Merlin realizes he must worry enough for the both of them anyway.

When he hears Harry’s plane is landing, he stays in his room for nearly ten minutes before he stands, attempting feebly at smoothing the creases of his pants before he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

He makes his way to the hangar, squinting as Harry steps off the plane with a particularly nasty cut running from his temple to his jaw that catches Merlin’s eye immediately. He tries not to make a big deal of it; Merlin stays still as Harry passes him, flashing an affectionate smile in his direction.

He decides now that he’s seen Harry with his own two eyes, he feels better about heading back to his own quarters and falling into bed. It’s Saturday and Merlin had planned to spend it in the weapon’s lab, studying some of the new technology that was in development but hearing of Harry’s arrival distracted him from his tasks.

It takes Harry 20 minutes to finish debriefing Arthur and come knocking on Merlin’s door. He opens it gladly.

“You look like shit,” Merlin manages to say and then Harry’s pressed against him, arms tightening around Merlin’s waist. He sniffs, throwing an arm around Harry’s neck and holding on. He smells of faint cologne, sweat and medical gel and Merlin inhales slow.

They pull apart somewhat reluctantly and Merlin winces as he assesses the full damage on Harry’s face. Aside from his cut which has been sloppily stitched and the bruising on his temple, one of his eyes is bloodshot and his hair is beyond mussed.

“You should head to the medical bay,” Merlin breathes as he reaches over tentatively, fingertips brushing the edge of the bruise.

“I fixed it on the plane,” Harry replies, “I wanted to see you.”

And perhaps Merlin suddenly feels 16 again with an insufferable crush but he feels himself flush and looks away.

“It’ll scar,” Merlin mumbles, one finger reaching up to push his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose. Harry captures his hand, maneuvering to intwine their fingers. 

He squeezes just barely and then tilts his head slightly, “I don’t care.”

They’re so close that Merlin can smell the scotch on Harry’s breath; he exhales slowly and tightens his grip on Harry’s hand.

“I missed you,” he says finally and Harry smiles crookedly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He lifts his free hand and cups Merlin’s jaw, leaning in ever so slightly.

“I was worried,” Merlin continues, “you are terribly careless.”

Harry shrugs, “I can’t help it,” he replies and then smiles, lips stretching into a sly smirk. Merlin can feel Harry’s fingers fumble with his tightly tucked shirt in an attempt to touch Merlin and can’t help but laugh a little.

“God, Harry,” Merlin tips his head back and pulls away from the warmth of Harry’s body completely, “I’ll accompany you to the medical bay.”

Harry frowns, brow dropping low but nods, clearing his throat slightly, “you’re no fun,” he mutters.

“No, I suppose I’m not. But I won’t let you injure yourself even more trying to get into my pants.” He snorts and Harry wrinkles his nose and laughs.

And if he manages to press a soft, surprising kiss on Merlin’s cheek as they leave the room, well then that’s just their business.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta’d but comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
